Traditionally, an individual who contributes a comment to an online travel forum may self-characterize his/her experience or qualifications for expressing an opinion on a current topic of discussion. Others who comment may be known by their name or other identifier to participants in the forum. Participants reading comments in the forum may use such self-characterization or identification when deciding how much confidence to place in a comment posted to the forum.